


Open the Curtain and Let In Some Sky

by Longanimals



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: /ss/, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Grooming, Interspecies Sex, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multiple Penetration, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Mipha is a sexual deviant that's addicted to monster cocks and thinks that nothing in the world could possibly compare. That is. until she comes across a particularly hung little boy that changes her viewpoint entirely. Commissioned by Ignacio.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Open the Curtain and Let In Some Sky

“You sure you don’t need me to come with you, Mipha?” Sidon asks with concern in his voice.

“I’ll be fine. I’m just going out for a quick swim,” Mipha replies dismissively. Before Sidon can raise another protest, she turns around and dives headfirst into the water with all the grace expected of the Zora Princess. Her brother sighs and walks away, telling himself that his sister knows how to defend herself if she runs into trouble.

However, what Sidon doesn’t know is that Mipha is going out of her way to find trouble. She swims towards the bay at an inhuman speed, her lithe body slithering from side to side gracefully. Her heart pounds against her chest, head racing with thoughts of what lies in her near future. In less than three minutes, she’s put two miles of distance in between her and Zora’s Domain. If something were to happen to her, it could be quite a while before anyone would notice and come to help her. And that’s exactly what she’s looking for.

She surfaces and walks into a forest near the bay, the water sliding off of her flawlessly smooth red scales. Her eyes dart anxiously from side to side, wondering if she’s going to find her target before it finds her, although she really doesn’t mind either way. After a few tense minutes, she encounters a small clearing populated by a single lone Bokoblin sitting on top of a rock by a campfire. She approaches it with ginger footsteps, trying her best to not alert it just yet. She slides off her shawl and loincloth and lays down, leaving only a few pieces of jewelry to cover her naked body.

“H-Hey, you! Come here!” she calls out, her voice shaking.

The Bokoblin’s ears perk up. It instinctively grabs its club and turns around towards her, standing up off of the rock it was occupying. Her heart pounds so hard it threatens to break out of her ribcage. She locks eyes with it and opens her legs, spreading her pussy lips with shaky, delicately manicured fingers and inviting it to use her as it sees fit.

“C’mon! I can take whatever you got for me!” she provokes, her budding breasts splayed out to both sides.

It bends down and sniffs her pussy, then takes a long lick of it with its sandpapery tongue. Mipha shivers and grits her teeth as a wave of pleasure shoots up her spine. Her heart skips a beat when she sees the beast’s bright orange cockhead poking out of the bottom of its loincloth, gradually lifting up the frayed fabric as it stiffens. The monster determines that Mipha smells like a female Bokoblin in heat and drops its club, its primitive brain switching from fighting mode to fucking mode. It tears off its loincloth and wraps its stubby little fingers around Mipha’s slender thighs. The princess’s eyes stay locked on to the Bokoblin’s disproportionately large cock and hanging, swollen balls, a perverted smile stretching across her face as it positions itself in front of her pussy and gets ready to start pounding her.

This isn’t the first monster that Mipha has given herself up for, and there’s not a doubt in her mind that it won’t be the last. She could single-handedly fill half of the Hyrule Compendium with her knowledge of monster biology and breeding habits, as well as their favorite sex positions and preferred times to fuck. Zora’s Domain, along with the rest of the kingdom, sees her as a sweet and delicate princess, incapable of the profane, but in reality, she’s more of a sexual deviant than all of the vai in Gerudo Valley combined. She’s taken Lynel cocks twice the size of her arm and been fucked in every possible hole by a Yellow Chu’s slimy, electric tentacles. And yet, despite all the creatures she’s fucked with all their strange and exotic biology, she always finds herself coming back to Bokoblins, the most humanoid out of the bunch as long as she ignores the spikes ribbing their dicks.

Unfortunately, the Bokoblin is a quick shot, blowing its rotten load inside of her in less than a minute and goes on its way, leaving its scrapped loincloth behind. She sighs disappointedly and dons her clothes, monster cum oozing out of her pussy and down her thighs as she walks towards the shore. She dives in the water and starts swimming her way back to Zora’s Domain, the water guiding the Bokoblin’s load out of her pussy as she rushes towards her home.

She suddenly stops, a presence in the air unnerving her and halting her progress. She lifts her head out of the water so that only her eyes are sticking out, carefully scanning the area. The only thing she spots that’s out of the ordinary is a young boy sitting on the beach, kicking his feet in the water. She turns around to continue her journey, but the deviant inside her intervenes. It reminds her of how much she was looking forward to getting an orgasm from that Bokoblin only to be denied at the last second.

Mipha changes her course and starts swimming towards the boy, sticking close to the surface rather than diving deep like she usually does. As she closes in on him, his appearance gradually becomes clearer. She determines that the boy is a tan-skinned Hylian, complete with pointed ears that stick out of his hair conspicuously. Her eyes widen in surprise when she notices that he isn’t wearing any clothes, his underage cock resting on top of his balls and being tickled by the grass beneath it. She speeds up her swimming even further, a fresh wave of arousal washing over her body as she entertains a thousand perverted ideas in her head.

She reaches the beach and walks on shore, her wine red skin covered in a million tiny droplets sliding down towards the ground. The boy stops splashing and looks up at her silhouette, a Zora-shaped shadow being cast down on him by the evening sun.

“H-hi…” he stammers, taken aback by her striking appearance.

“Hello there, little one.” She squats down to his level, clutching her knees to her chest. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you,” she assures with a warm smile.

“M-my Mama said I shouldn’t talk to strangers…” he says sheepishly, looking away from her deep amber eyes.

“I’m no stranger. My name is Mipha, and I’m the princess of Zora’s Domain.”

His head snaps towards her, eyes glimmering. “Really? You’re a princess?”

“That’s right.”

“Wow...So that’s why you’re so pretty.”

Mipha winces and bites her lip, a shiver shooting up her spine as she struggles to resist just pinning him down and fucking him senseless. She swallows and exhales, somehow managing to not give in to pleasure for the time being.

“Why, thank you!” she says cheerfully, forcing herself to keep her kind smile. “You’re quite the charmer, little boy. I like you.”

His eyes light up. “You like me? Really?

Mipha shivers again. So naive, so easy to manipulate...As much as she adores getting pinned down and fucked silly by a horde of horny Moblins, there’s something unique about the pleasure she gets from being the one in control for a change. She just needs to slather it on a little bit more…

“Of course I do. Princesses never lie, you know,” she lies. “I actually give a little present to boys that I like. Do you want me to give it to you?”

“Sure!”

She grins. It’s finally time. “Great. I have something to ask before we get started, though: Have you ever touched yourself here? Or felt it get stiff?” she asks, seductively tracing a scaly finger along his inner thighs and gesturing to his cock.

His legs unconsciously close together a little bit. “Um...I don’t remember...Why?”

“Oh, well, to give you your present, it has to be stiff. Don’t worry; I’ll help you,” she coos softly, wrapping a scaly hand around his flaccid cock. She’s surprised at how big he is given that he’s still a kid and that he hasn't gotten hard yet. She shudders when she thinks about how big it’ll get when it’s hard.

She starts gently stroking it, easing him into his erection with the help of soft kisses and malicious whispers of “Great job, sweetheart.” He whimpers and whines, his little fingers gripping the grass as tightly as he can to try and keep himself oriented. Her body is _screaming_ at her to just skip the foreplay and ride him like a cheap sex toy, but her mind insists that if handles the situation with care, she could keep him around as a pet for a long time. Reason wins out over lust for the time being, and Mipha continues to shower him with venomous love. His dick starts to stiffen at a moderate pace and his whimpers sharply increase in intensity.

“Miss Mipha...I feel strange…” he whines.

But his words fall on deaf ears. The Zora Princess stares at his pulsing underage cock, completely enthralled. “So big…” she whispers in awe. It’s about eight inches long, nowhere near as big as some of the monster dicks she’s taken in her career, but still above average for an adult, much less someone who hasn’t even gone through puberty yet. She blinks a few times and shakes her head, snapping out of her hypnotized stupor.

Her lust comes to a boil. She wanted to give him a teasing, edging blowjob and finishing off with her pussy, but she’s so extraordinarily turned on that if she doesn’t get this dick inside her right this second she genuinely thinks she’ll go insane.

“Good job! Now you’re ready for your reward!” she exclaims, her voice shaking.

The boy whimpers weakly, making a pained expression as he struggles with what could possibly be the first erection of his life. Mipha strips out of the clothes covering up her pussy and tosses them off to the side. Breathing heavily in a crazed lust, she hovers her pussy over the boy’s tan cock, hands planted on his flat stomach to support her body weight. She slowly grinds her hips back and forth, teasing the flaring crown of his cock along the length of her slit. She can just _feel_ his body heat radiating from his dick and warming up the cool scales of her skin.

Physically unable to hold herself back any longer, Mipha releases the pressure on her hands, her entire body weight collapsing down on top of the boy's thighs. His thick, underripe cock spears itself inside of her all at once. Her eyes shoot open, her jaw slowly falling down. It takes a moment for her body to comprehend what’s going on, then a tidal wave of pleasure hits her. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she lets out the loudest, most lurid moan of her life. She immediately reaches her climax, gushing out piping hot girlcum all over the boy’s heavy balls and the grass beneath them. She collapses forward, head lading on its side in the grass and burying the child’s face in between her B-cup breasts.

“Oh, Hylia…” she groans hoarsely, pert ass sticking up into the air.

Almost unconsciously, she starts riding his cock, lifting her hips up until only the tip of his cock remains inside her before slamming them back down with a sharp _*clap!*_. She weakly lifts up her head and upper body, tracing a shaky finger along the boy’s cheekbones.

“How...How does it feel? Do you like it?” she asks, trying to put her “caring princess” mask back on.

“Ah~! Ah~! It feels really weird! But...also kinda good…” he stammers sheepishly, his face flushing a dark brown.

She smiles warmly at him and leans down, planting a long, venomous kiss on his forehead. Her hips don’t slow down for a moment, the rhythmic slaps getting increasingly louder as more and more of her feminine precum lubes up their thighs. The jewelry adorning her body jostles and clangs against each other from the vigorous movements, her necklace swinging up and down in time with the motions of her body.

However, the flame that burns twice as bright burns half as long. After five glorious minutes of getting plowed by a kid less than a quarter her age and three more orgasms on Mipha’s end, the Hylian child starts to whine.

“Miss Mipha! I feel really funny! Like I’m gonna pee!” he shouts, gripping so tightly he uproots the grass in his fingers.

The Zora Princess sighs. She knew that it was inevitably going to happen, but that doesn’t make it any better. Oh well. He felt magnitudes better than that Bokoblin, that’s for sure. “It’s okay, that’s supposed to happen. Just do what you feel like your body should do,” she gently encourages, using all of her willpower to not scream out “CUM INSIDE ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!” or something of the sort.

She seals her lips around his, stealing his first kiss on top of his first boner and his first time. Pretty soon, his first orgasm will be hers, too. He winces and whines into her mouth as a load of piping hot juvenile cum shoots out of his cock and floods into her womb. Her amber eyes roll into the back of her head and she moans hotly, having her fifth (or is it her sixth?) orgasm from his underage cock.

Every muscle in her body relaxes at once, her mind going blank in a thick orgasmic haze. Her mouth slips off of his, sliding down his face and painting his cheek in a primer coating of saliva. She half-lids her eyes and lets out a shaky exhale as his cock gradually starts to slide out of her pussy. His dick softens, lowering into the grass and drooling out the remaining bits of underripe cum left inside his balls. Mipha moans weakly as she feels his load start to ooze out of her slit and back onto his dick. Both of them drift off to sleep like this, the boy due to being so completely drained from his orgasm and Mipha due to just being overwhelmed with mind-numbing pleasure.

* * *

No matter what monsters she fucks or what absurd sex toys she shoves inside herself, Mipha just hasn’t been able to replicate the feeling of that little boy’s abnormally large dick. One day, she spent an entire afternoon searching for his house in a lustful craze, having only found it through sheer dumb luck. Since then, she’s visited it multiple times a day every day to the point of addiction. Once her father and brother started getting suspicious of the amount of “quick swims” she’s been taking these days, she had to take matters into her own hands. Her lust-addled mind could only come to one reasonable conclusion: to kidnap the boy from his home and force him to live in Zora’s Domain in her room as her personal sex toy.

She’s had an unbelievable amount of fun these past few days just experimenting with a variety of kinks and sex positions with him. Yesterday when she went out to market, she found a potion for sale that can supposedly split anyone into three clones of themselves for a few hours. She bought it immediately and has been eager to try it ever since.

“What kinda stuff are we gonna do today, Miss Mipha?” the boy asks.

“I found a special potion yesterday that I want you to drink,” she answers, handing him a bottle of purplish liquid.

“Okay!”

Without a second thought, the boy brings the bottle up to his lips with both hands and chugs it all down. He wipes his mouth and politely hands the bottle back to Mipha. The potion takes effect after a few moments. The boy’s body starts vibrating rapidly. “Miiiisss Miiippphhhaa III feeelll weeeiiiird…” he says, the vibrations causing his voice to shake. His body widens into a grotesque form, then the skin holding them together starts to break apart. Soon, an identical clone of the boy stands right next to him. The clone looks at his hands, then at his “brother”, both in complete astonishment. Not long after, the process repeats with the clone, making a total of three copies of the boy for Mipha to have fun with, just as advertised.

“So now what?” all three of them say in unison, looking up at the Zora Princess.

Mipha swallows. “Three...Three massive kiddie cocks...All for me…” she moans breathily. “All of you...I need all of you inside me, right now!”

The Zora Princess grabs one of the boys and lays him down faceup on the bed. She then lays down on top of him, moaning quietly when the tip of his dick presses against her tight, winking asshole. She beckons for the other two to come over to her, one hovering near her mouth and the other taking position in front of her pussy. Once they’re all settled, the two in between her legs suddenly thrust into her ass and pussy at the same time, touching their balls together and moaning in unison. She screams in absolute delight as both holes are simultaneously filled with the boys’ massive pricks, the outlines lining up with each other perfectly inside the silky smooth walls of her body. The third clone goads her to start sucking his dick. He sits down on her chest and grabs her head, forcing his flaring tan cockhead into her screaming mouth in a surprising display of assertiveness.

All three of them work in perfect unison, pumping their underage dicks in and out of their respective holes at the exact same speed as each other. Mipha isn’t sure if this is because of magic or just some kind of telepathic teamwork, but she doesn’t care. She’s so high on the feeling of being speared by three dicks of the exact same size at the same time that she barely even notices the gaping void inside her body whenever they pull out. Their movements are slow and deliberate, their piping hot shafts dragging across the walls of whatever hole they’re in and staying still for a moment when they bottom out. The clone that she’s laying on top of wraps his arms around her body and starts playing with her pert breasts while the one in her pussy roughly presses a thumb into her clit, the one in her mouth tightly gripping the waterproof skin on her head and forcing her up and down on his dick. It’s the roughest the boy(s) has ever been with her, and she finds herself fondly remembering the days of being caught in the middle of a horde of Bokoblins that wouldn’t let her leave until every one of them had cum at least once.

She looks up at the boy violently fucking her face with glassy, amber eyes. She traces her scaly finger around her neck, covering it in leftover saliva. She reaches around his body and presses it against his asshole. He moans, but doesn't break rhythm, leading Mipha to the conclusion that their flawless teamwork is caused by magic. With a little effort, his asshole yields, swallowing up her finger down to the second knuckle. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she starts gently massaging his silky smooth anal walls, the scales on her finger sending shivers up the boy’s spine as they gently tickle his skin.

“Ah~! I’m cumming!” all three of them moan at once. Mipha wonders if they all share a consciousness and if her fingering the one boy’s sensitive asshole made them all feel like they were getting fingered. Her mind starts to entertain this train of thought, imagining her fingering two of the boys’ assholes while licking the third’s, their pleasure feeding into one another’s like some sort of perverted Triforce.

They all bottom out, moan, and explode in perfect unison, filling up her womb, tummy, and bowels with a load of piping hot underripe cum. Her eyes shoot open as she feels the warmth from their loads sizzle inside of her and radiate throughout her body, moaning intensely around one of the boys’ cocks. Once their orgasm(s) pass, two of the clones vanish, leaving only the one inside her pussy, who she assumes is the original boy. He collapses forward and passes out on Mipha’s stomach, the impact forcing some cum to shoot out of her asshole. His underdeveloped mind can barely handle one orgasm, much less three at the exact same time. Mipha pants heavily and idly strokes the boy’s head as he drifts off to sleep, underage cum oozing out of her ass and pussy in an inverted heart-shaped pool on the bed.

* * *

The next day, Mipha wakes up with a dramatic stretch. She reaches over and caresses the boy’s sleeping face, her hand magnetically attracted to his morning wood. She pulls off the covers and gets half of his length down her throat when an idea suddenly pops into her head. She doesn’t care about what her family thinks about her anymore, even less so about the public’s opinion of her. If she’s going to be a major figure in the Hylian government, they deserve to know what she’s truly like. And if she’s going to lay all her cards out on the table, it would be way more fun to do it as melodramatically as possible out in public than in a private meeting with her family.

The Zora Princess giggles maliciously. She slightly reluctantly pulls her head off of the sleeping boy’s cock and gets out of bed, telling herself that something much better will happen if she just waits. She looks out the window of her bedchamber. The sun is high; she must have slept in. Perfect. This means the town will be filled to the brim with bystanders and witness to her self-induced public humiliation.

She dons her jewelry and clothing, needing to keep up appearances until she gets to the heart of town square. Once she’s dressed, she bends over the boy’s body and plants a soft kiss on his forehead with all the kindness and warmth of a mother. His eyes open up halfway, looking at Mipha through bleary vision.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” she coos, struggling to keep her eyes on his face rather than his stiff cock.

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes with tiny, balled up fists. “Mmf, g’morning Miss Mipha…”

“I know you wanna keep sleeping, but we need to get up and get going soon, ‘kay? I have some things I’d like to pick up at the market and I want you to come with me.”

“Okay…” he mutters, too tired and naive to understand the situation that he’s in.

He climbs out of bed and slides on some comfortable clothes he brought along from his house. Mipha opens the door to her bedroom and checks if the coast is clear of any pesky guards or worse, family members. She beckons the boy to take her hand and they walk down the hallway together, Mipha carefully taking as many back hallways and shortcuts as she can through the castle to avoid suspicion.

They manage to make it out of the castle without being noticed and slip into the market square of Zora’s Domain. As she expected, the platform is bustling with shoppers and merchants of all races from all walks of life. All of them, however, recognize her instantly, and move out of the way while waving to her. She smiles and waves as the crowd parts for her like the Red Sea, most of the denizens confused about why the Zora Princess is holding a little kid’s hand and walking through the town.

She stops in the dead center of the market, the crowd shifting and giving her a few feet of buffer in all directions. The people mumble amongst themselves, hundreds, perhaps thousands of pairs of eyes gazing upon her.

“Why’s she down here with the common folk?”

“Is she gonna make a speech?”

“Who’s that little kid with her?”

She clears her throat, silencing all the whispering amongst the crowd. She hesitates for a moment before reaching behind her and taking off her loincloth. The crowd collectively gasps as they see her petite body in all of its naked glory, some averting their eyes in shame while others lean in closer. She pauses to let it sink in for a moment, spreading her thighs and allowing everyone to get a good, long look at her pussy before moving on. She kneels down to the boy’s level and kisses him on the lips. The crowd can’t see it, but Mipha slides her tongue in his mouth for the first time, adding a layer to her own feverish excitement even if the shock value from simply seeing the Princess kiss a little boy is already high enough that adding some tongue in wouldn’t do much.

She closes her eyes and slides her tongue around his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, her hands hard at work untying the string belt holding up his cotton pants. They fall to the ground, freeing his cock. The crowd gasps once more, accompanied by the sounds of some folks passing out, confused screams and exclamations of “What the hell is happening to Princess Mipha?!” Every sound sinks into Mipha’s ears and feeds into her arousal like a sponge. Not pulling away from the kiss or even opening her eyes, she wraps a hand around his cock and starts massaging it, wondering if his erection is leftover morning wood or if he got aroused from being with her.

No matter how excited the crowd gets, none of them dare to cross the invisible line in the sand separating them and Mipha. She showboats a little, toying with the boy’s balls and briefly sliding a finger in his ass while meeting the gaze of various onlookers. The crowd’s collective excitement plateaus, and Mipha decides it’s time for the main course. She lays down on her back and wraps her feet around the boy’s waist, pulling him down to her level. He moans softly in surprise as his cock slides into the Zora Princess’s slit. She locks her legs in place around him, keeping him bottomed out inside of her. 

Her tongue lolls out of her mouth and her red toes curl on his back. “Fuck! It still feels just as amazing as the first time,” she moans breathily.

A hush falls over the crowd, confused whispers replaced with a resounding shocked silence. All around her, eyes widen, mouths fall open, and witnesses pass out. Hundreds of stares burn into her skin, some confused, some judging, all of them feeding into the perverted Princess’s arousal. She eases up her grip around his waist enough so that he can move but still keeping her toes interlocked behind his back. He takes the hint and immediately starts pounding away at her cunt, using the healthy amount of precum leaking from her pussy as lube.

Despite the generous amount of showing off and playing things up for dramatic effect Mipha’s done up to this point, when she moans at the top of her lungs, it’s 100% genuine. She never knew that she was such an exhibitionist before, each pair of eyes setting off a firework inside her body on top of the usual lust-charged craze his dick sends her in. She idly strokes her sensitive clit with one hand and grabs a breast with the other, moaning intensely every time the boy moves around inside of her. His heavy balls slap against her winking asshole in time with his own whimpers, arms wrapped tightly around Mipha’s slender thighs to keep his balance.

“Move! Clear the way! It can’t be true!” a deep, familiar voice rings out from the crowd. Mipha lazily turns her head towards the source and sees the horde shifting around as if someone were pushing through them. The owner of the voice reaches the center of the commotion and breaks the invisible barrier in between Mipha and the onlookers.

Sidon’s eyes widen when he sees what’s happening. “Mipha...No…” he stammers, voice shaking. He falls to his knees in complete disbelief, tears welling up in his eyes.

A jolt of electric pleasure shoots through every nerve in Mipha’s body. She shivers and has the most intense orgasm of her entire life right in front of her brother and the entire crowd. Her glassy amber eyes meet with his. “Are you proud of your sister, Prince Sidon?” she whispers softly, the words laced with poison.

“Miss Mipha! I think I’m gonna cum!” the boy exclaims as soon as the last word is out of her mouth.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” she permits, not breaking eye contact with her brother.

He slams home one final time and explodes, whining as his piping hot Hylian cum fills her royal womb. She blacks out, her mind completely overwhelmed by pleasure. The last thing she remembers seeing before slipping into unconsciousness is the look of mixed anger, confusion, and denial on her brother’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
